I Want Your Sex
by karma0be11e
Summary: EPOV from Piano Lessons by withthevampsofcourse. reading Piano Lessons first will help in reading this. slightly lemony. all human. please R


**A/N: While reading the latest chapter of Piano Lessons, I was inspired to write an EPOV. And due to certain circumstances, the mega awesome withthevampsofcourse has allowed me to post this on my own. Many thanks for letting my Edward speak. Also thanks to Truth in the Moon who beta'd—you rocked my socks.**

**Only this one-shot is mine. Everything else belongs to SM and wtvoc.**

_Must she always stand next to him?_ How could Bella not know that James is the biggest asshole on the face of the planet? If I was irritated the first time that she got cozy with him after I discovered that she wasn't Angela, I was absolutely pissed now.

All I could think of was what would happen if she did indeed go home with him. Would she be smart enough not to? She might be if James kept his drinks—and everything else—to himself. But I knew James, knew what he was capable of. I'd seen him do what I called his "routine" with women a million times. Bella was just another victim.

I was pretty damn grateful that Garrett made Bella come up on stage. I needed her all for myself, because I was a selfish bastard like that. If I had a choice, I would be the only man allowed to touch her—the only man she'd want touching her. But then, like the vixen I knew she was, she sat her ass right down on Garrett's piano. It wasn't until she made her move to kiss him on the cheek that hormones took over and brought her over to my piano.

"There's something I've been wanting to say to you, Darling Bella." _Ever since I brought you back to my apartment_. Just then I thought of her naked in my bathroom, which made go hard and want her even more. I was filled with nothing but lust. "Darling Bella, I want your sex." I heard her gasp when I sang into her neck, and I smiled to myself. _I'm pleased with my effect on you, Darling Bella_. When she wiggled her ass in front of me I practically became undone right there. I knew I couldn't live without making her scream. I wanted her. Now.

"Well, I need to excuse myself so I can pound one out. Care to join me, Darling Bella?" She looked shocked and confused as pulled her off the piano. I led her into the backroom where the owner of this place kept an office, and a futon to sleep on in case he worked late. Or played late. I made sure the door was locked before I started attacking her neck. It wasn't until I had trapped her between the wall and my body that I felt like the asshole we both knew I was. Still I couldn't find it in me to back the hell off. I wanted her to know how much I wanted her.

"I've wanted this for so long," I breathed. "Since the night I brought you to my apartment." She let out the sexiest breath I ever heard and I felt my jeans tighten more at the sound. Just then I singled out the desk drawer where I knew condoms would be. But I couldn't move until Bella told me that I could. I moved my mouth up to her ear, trying to sound as husky as I could.

"There's nothing I want more than to hear you beg for me." I smiled as her whole body shivered with want. She might be a teacher, but tonight she was the one who would need to take notes. And I was skilled at communicating with my hands.

"Make me yours," she moaned. And I completely lost it. With a speed I didn't know I possessed I turned away from Bella to unfold the futon on the far wall of the office. "Sit here," I told her while I moved to the desk drawer where I knew condoms were. I silently thanked the owner for his infidelity.

When I turned around to make my way back to the futon, I felt like shit. Here I was, about to fuck Bella, when I knew she deserved better than that. In that moment I changed. I didn't want her on all fours in front of me. I wanted to kiss her softly and tell her how beautiful she was. I walked slowly toward her, watching her face as she was trying to comprehend my change of pace. I took my shoes off once I reached the futon and sat down, facing her. She did the same.

I knew I wanted to take things slow tonight with Bella, but I didn't think I would go this slowly. We had been staring at each other in silence for what felt like ages. I could see that Bella was getting slightly impatient and I was wondering why the hell I wasn't kissing her like I _really_ wanted to do.

"As much as I enjoy this staring contest, Edward, I'm going to call it a night." Her thoughts barely registered before she had her shoes back on and had stood up to leave.

"Don't," was all I could say as I took hold of her wrist. Her face displayed a look of impatience and annoyance. Looking at her face, I realized what made me hesitate before: the lack of a challenge. Her challenges were what intrigued me, what excited me. Once again, I'd face her head on. That challenge was all it took for me to stand up and kiss her just the way I wanted. And it felt like I had been doing it my whole life when our lips met.

She made the sweetest noises when I touched her breasts and the sexiest moans when I pushed into her. She was mine and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my glimpse into Edward's psyche. Once again, all my thanks go to wtvoc and Truth in the Moon. (Check out TitM's story FEAR if you haven't already! It's worth the read.)**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
